Accessories of mobile phones, including phone docking assemblies, are becoming ever increasingly popular. A basic phone docking assembly allows a mobile phone connected to the phone docking assembly through a docking connector fixed on the phone docking assembly. When connected to the phone docking assembly, the battery inside the mobile phone can be recharged.
At the same time, the phone docking assembly may include loudspeakers that can be used to play music installed in the mobile phone. The more advanced phone docking assembly may include 2 connectors for charging multiple phone like devices. One good example is a dual docking assembly that can support charging both iPhone and iPad at the same time. Another current advanced feature includes a folding mechanism for the docking connector so that the mobile phone can be manually inserted onto the docking connector at an angle with greater flexibility to the user. The above uses of mobile phone assemblies are limited to charging batteries and phone speakers. These uses have undermined the value of using the phone docking assembly as a console to control connected mobile phones as home surveillance systems. Current home surveillance systems, on the other hand, are too inflexible, rigid, fixed in a location, and more importantly, too noticeable and thus too sustainable to having the suspecting objects to avoid the present cameras of the home surveillance systems.
Therefore, it is an objective of the disclosed technology to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing a new or otherwise improved speaker docking station with advanced home surveillance features.